Au dépend des autres
by anzendes
Summary: Eijiro Kirishima décide de présenter quelqu'un à son meilleur ami, Katsuki Bakugo. Cependant, il ne se doute pas de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à ses dépends. léger pairing.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Écriture de ce one shot sur un coup de tête !

 **Contexte :** Izuku n'a pas d'alter et n'étudie donc pas à Yuei.

Léger pairing.

Bonne lecture !

_

 **« Baku ! »**

Oh, il le jurait, il aurait la peau de cet imbécile qui lui servait, selon les autres, de meilleur ami. D'accord, il l'admettait peut-être un peu lui aussi, Eijiro Kirishima était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. De toute façon il ne pouvait qu'être le meilleur puisque c'était le seul.

 **« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça tête de con ou je risque de t'exploser la face en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.** Grogna-t-il.

 **\- Bah c'etait déjà un peu long pour exprimer le fait que- »**

Ok, il l'avait peut-être un peu cherché celle là d'explosion en pleine tête. Mais bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Katsuki Bakugo était un bougon de première et rien ne semblait lui faire plaisir de toute façon. Marchant tous les deux vers le dortoir, Eijiro se reprit après quelques minutes de silence entre eux.

 **« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce week-end ?** **\- Hein ?** Il fusilla le rouge du regard. **Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute ? Je rentre chez ma vieille. »**

Eijiro soupira, cela allait donc être un peu délicat de lui proposer ce qu'il comptait lui dire à l'origine. Seulement, un regard transcendant lui intima de continuer, ce qui l'étonna un petit peu mais bon, il n'allait pas faire le difficile au risque que le cendré change d'avis.

 **« J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.** Bakugo haussa un sourcil. **Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est quelqu'un de bien !** Il commença à soupirer, près à le couper. **On s'est donné rendez-vous dans une salle d'arcade samedi à 14h en plus ! »**

Connaissant parfaitement l'amour de l'explosif pour les salles d'arcades, Eijiro avait choisi le lieu exprès pour apâter plus facilement sa cible. Il fallait le comprendre aussi, essayer de convaincre Bakugo c'était comme essayer de rendre Mineta chaste. C'est à dire, mission impossible. En voyant la tête pleine d'espoir du rouge, le cendré soupira.

 **« Très bien.** Eijiro n'en cru pas ses oreilles. **Je suppose que si on va dans une salle d'arcade, y a pas moyen que je me fasse chier. »**

Red Riot en aurait presque pleuré de joie. Presque parce qu'il savait quel genre de traitement lui arriverait-il si Bakugo le voyait faire. Il ne pouvait déjà plus contenir sa hâte et son excitation.

Ils étaient, comme d'habitude, encore en retard. Et pour une fois cela ne venait pas d'Eijiro. Cet imbécile de Katsuki avait tout bonnement oublié qu'ils avaient rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec la fameuse personne. En tout cas, c'était la version officielle. Officieusement, Eijiro le soupçonnait d'avoir délibérément fait exprès de ne pas se réveiller espérant qu'il abandonnerait. Bien évidemment, ce n'était que peine perdu en connaisant Eijiro.

En marchant vers la salle d'arcade, l'homme muscle remarqua bien un sentiment de malaise s'immiscer en son meilleur ami. Il se doutait bien que cela n'avait aucuns rapports avec le fait de leur rencontre de l'après midi, il n'était pas du genre à angoisser. Semblant se rendre compte de son agissement, Katsuki soupira et reprit cet air nonchalant, ayant bien vu qu'Eijiro le fixait bizarrement. Celui-ci en profita d'ailleurs pour regarder sa montre et laissa échapper un juron avant de saisir le poignet du blond et d'entamer une course.

Katsuki le jurait, il ferait la peau à Eijiro un jour. Oh, il l'avait déjà mentionner plus tôt ? Tant pis, ce n'était qu'une piqure de rappel. Reprenant tous les deux leurs souffles, ils venaient d'arriver à la salle d'arcade. Eijiro guettait de partout alors que le ventre de Bakugo se tordit à la vue du point de rendez-vous.

 **« Ah !** S'exclama Eijiro **, Il est là-bas ! »**

« Il » ? L'explosif fronça les sourcil et se tourna vers le rouge. C'était un garçon qu'ils venaient rencontrer ? Sérieusement ? Lui qui croyait qu'Eijiro allait lui présenter sa copine. - Oui sa copine, parce que Katsuki était sûr, cet idiot devait en avoir une au vue de l'augmentation de son degré de débilité ces derniers temps. Il se fit saisir le poignet et tirer dans la direction de l'entrée de la salle. Que c'était barbant.

 **« Excuse-nous pour le retard !** Il marqua un temps de pause, cet imbécile ne sait pas être à l'heure.

 **\- Oye, je peux savoir de qui tu parles comme ça tête de nœuds ?** Cria-il. **»**

Un rire cristallin retentit, le coupant dans son énervement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, troublant au passage Eijiro qui le fixait, craintif. Wait. No way. S'écria une voix dans sa tête. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ce rire. Doucement, il se tourna vers l'ami d'Eijiro. La première chose qui capta son regard furent les deux perles émeraudes collés sur un visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, un petit sourire candide rajoutant une touche angélique à ce visage - presque - parfait. Les cheveux qui l'encadrait avaient la même couleur qu'autre fois, peut-être plus intense même, et ils étaient toujours autant sauvage. Aucuns doutes là-dessus.

 **« Deku ?** Réussit-il à articuler, sans crier cependant.

 **\- Ça faisait longtemps, Bakugo-kun. »**

Bakugo-kun ? Sérieusement ? Il se fichait de lui, c'était obligé. Kacchan. Kacchan. Kacchan. Criait une petite voix dans sa tête.

 **« Vous vous connaissez ?** S'exclama Eijiro, étonné.

 **\- En effet,** reprit Izuku, se tournant vers le rouge. **On était ensemble en maternelle et début primaire.** Il eut un doux sourire et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. **Oyaho, Eijiro. »**

Le prénom de son meilleur ami qui venait de rouler sur la langue du petit vert le dégoûta. Et puis, il était obligé de rougir cet idiot ? Et voilà que maintenant il se dandinait de gêne sur place ! C'est pas possible, il était ingérable.

 **« Attend mais !** Eijiro se tourna furtivement vers Bakugo. **Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu le connaissais ?** Katsuki soupira lourdement.

 **\- Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas mentionné son prénom ?** Suggéra-t-il, excédé. En voyant la mine embarrassé de son ami il soupira.

 **\- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi quand il t'a mentionné...** Murmura Izuku. Katsuki haussa les épaules alors que Red Riot fronça sourcils.

 **\- Tu as dit quelque chose, Izuku ? »**

Le concerné secoua négativement la tête alors que Bakugo pesta. Ils décidèrent de rentrer dans la salle d'arcade, prêt à tester tous les jeux possible pour Eijiro, et légèrement embarrassé pour les deux autres garçons.

Après plusieurs parties, ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir au coin snack où Izuku commanda un milkshake à la vanille, un coca pour Katsuki et un café pour Eijiro. Un léger malaise persistait entre les trois protagonistes alors que le serveur arriva avec les commandes. Katsuki eut un rictus en voyant les boissons.

 **« Baku ?** L'interpella Eijiro.

 **\- À ce que je vois, même si t'as grandit tes habitudes reste les mêmes.** En saisissant son milkshake, Izuku eut un sourire.

\- Hum. Hocha-t-il la tête, **je suis étonné que tu t'en souviennes d'ailleurs. »**

Katsuki voulut lui repondre qu'il se rappelait de tout ce qui le concernait, mais il se fit la réflexion que cela serait malvenue et tendrait sûrement son ami aux cheveux rouges. Il n'était pas dupe après tout. Un énième silence s'instaura.

 **« Au fait,** commença le roux, **vous êtes restés en contact après votre séparation ? »**

Katsuki manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée alors qu'Izuku reposa simplement sa boisson.

 **« Non. On ne s'est pas séparé en si bons termes après tout. »**

Un froid s'instaura à la tablée, les yeux d'Eijiro faisant la navette entre les deux garçons. Si Katsuki fixait le vert d'un regard profond, Izuku regardait ses mains avec lesquelles il jouait. Il soupira, il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'inviter Denki en fait.

 **« Deku...** Commença Katsuki, qui se fit couper par Eijiro.

 **\- Dit Izuku, comment il était Baku plus petit ? »**

Katsuki grogna à l'entente de cette question. Il fut cependant surpris de voir un petit souriee naître sur les lèvres de son ami d'enfance qui venait de relever la tête, les yeux emplis de nostalgie.

 **« Il était très populaire.** Eijiro ouvrit grand ses yeux de surprise, Katsuki passa sa main devant sa bouche de gêne. **Tout le monde voulait être ami avec lui si je me souviens bien. Il était très autoritaire aussi, et téméraire.**

 **\- Ça n'a pas changé de maintenant.** Rigola Eijiro, sauf la popularité. **Ce gars l'était vraiment ?** Izuku hocha vivement la tête, un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs. **Vous trainiez ensemble ?**

 **\- On était voisin.** Eijiro fut une nouvelle fois surpris. **On était même tout le temps ensemble.** Izuku lui jeta un regard perturbé.

 **\- C'est chaud mec ! Maintenant plus personne ne veut traîner avec toi ! Je t'imagines bien avec plein d'autres petits gars autours de toi... T'adulant ?** Izuku retint difficilement un rire à cette pensée.

 **\- Je t'arrête tout de suite.** Kirishima fronça les sourcils alors que Bakugo fixa intensément Izuku. **Je ne laissais pas n'importe qui traîner avec moi, que ceux qui en valaient la peine. »**

D'accord. Eijiro n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont rougissait Izuku. Encore moins la façon dont il semblait gênée et... Peut-être heureux et rassuré d'entendre ça. Il avait rencontré Izuku deux mois plus tôt dans cette même salle d'arcade. Il était avec des ami de son lycée, mais il s'était retrouvé mêlé à une histoire avec de la racaille et tout ses amis avaient fuit l'abandonnant lâchement. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné de l'aplomb avec laquelle il leur avait parlé malgré le fait qu'il se retrouve seule face à ces types là et était intervenu pour calmer le jeu. En y réfléchissant, leur rencontre était digne d'un Shojo. Mais de ce point de vue là, il n'était que le personnage secondaire, c'était connu, l'ami d'enfance l'emportait toujours. Une main froide plaquée sur sa joue le ramena à lui. Il croisa immédiatement une paire de yeux émeraudes le fixant.

 **« Tu vas bien ?** Demanda le plus petit, tu as l'air pensif. Rougissant à une allure extrême, il recula soudainement pour heurter le dossier du siège.

 **\- Ou-Oui ça va ! Tu m'as surprit, désolé. »**

Le petit sourire d'Izuku le rassura alors que Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Cet imbécile en faisait toujours trop de toutes façon.

Finalement, Katsuki pouvait mentir autant qu'il voulait, il avait apprécié cet après-midi en compagnie des deux garçons. Voir que son ami d'enfance arrivait à vivre sa vie malgré son défaut d'alter lui faisait plaisir. Il avait eu peur que celui-ci ne se fasse jamais de raison et qu'il continu à s'entêter pour rien. Quelque part, cela le rassurait.

L'heure de la séparation était finalement arrivée, et voyant son ami d'enfance regarder Eijiro avec un regard emplie de tendresse et peut-être un peu de sadisme, qui semblait se torturer pour lui proposer de le raccompagner chez lui, Katsuki soupira. Ne jamais se méfier de la petite brebis.

 **« Deku, je te ramène ?** L'éclat de sadisme d'Izuku s'agrandit alors qu'Eijiro se figea.

 **\- Vraiment Kacchan ?** Le cendré le savait à présent. Si cet idiot ne l'avait pas appelé de son surnom de l'après-midi, c'est que tout était calculé. Il eut un sourire en coin.

 **\- Hum, ouais. On habite à côté de toute façon. »**

En voyant que le cerveau d'Eijiro tournait à plein régime, les deux amis d'enfance se lancèrent un regard complice. Izuku s'approcha doucement du rouge et se plaça sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer un léger baiser - un peu trop près des lèvres - du rouge. Lorsqu'il se recula il vit son regard sidéré et sa mine écarlate.

 **« On se revoit vite, Eijiro.** Susurra-t-il avant de rejoindre Katsuki qui abordait un sourire carnassier.

 **\- À lundi, mec.** Brailla Katsuki avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu, il reprit. **Au fait Deku, ça te dis une partie de jeu vidéo en rentrant ?**

 **\- J'attendais justement que tu me le propose, Kacchan ! »**

En entendant le petit couinement d'Eijiro, Izuku eut un grand sourire, de même que Katsuki qui était étonnamment satisfait.

Ne l'avait-il pas dit ? Il aurait la peau d'Eijiro Kirishima.

Cependant, il le jurais, ô grand jamais il ne se mettrait son ami d'enfance à dos. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

 **« T'es vraiment un petit diable, Deku.** **\- Hum ?** Il eut un sourire satisfait. **Je fais tout pour avoir ce que je désire. Et en ce moment, c'est Eijiro en tête de liste. »**

Pour toutes réponses, Katsuki éclata dans un rire cristallin, faisant doucement sourire son ami d'enfance.

Parole de Midoriya, il ferait bientôt d'Eijiro son quatre heure.


End file.
